polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Armeniaball
Armeniaball is an ancient countryball located next to Turkeyball, Georgiaball (the European one), Azerbaijanball, and Iranball. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because Russiaball said no, so instead is into Eurasian Union. Armenia also can into pretty and unique Elvish alphabet. :Ճ Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. 93% - Armenian Opostolic. 2%- Other Christianity. 1% - Yazidism. 4% - None or Other (Atheist, Jew, pagan etc). Relations Family: *Nagorno-Karabakhball (Artsakhball) - Armenia's little kebab remover brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing it, only other unrecongized balls and some US stateballs. *Javakhkball - Armenia's other little brother that is staying with Georgiaball, getting ripe for annexation. *Hamshenball - Armenia's Islamic little brother that got lost during the Armenian Genocide and is now in Turkey and have severe identity problems. *Armenian kingdom of Ciliciaball - Another Armenian kingdom who was badass and a crusader. His arch-enemy was Mamlukball, and he was into friendship with Mongoliaball . * Urartuball - Armenia's father, who died a long time ago and was rivals with Assyriaball. * Nairiball - Armenia's mother, a tribalball who married and joined Urartuball. * Phrygiaball - Possibly Armenia's grandfather, or at least Ancient Greeceball seemed to think so. * His eleven provinceballs, which are like his children. Friends: * Greeceball- Greece and Armenia are good ol' friends and share mutual feelings towards kebab. They both wanted to restore their most prized posession, the holy city of Constantinople. * Serbiaball- Serbia and Armenia have a bromance going on! They adore each other. * Franceball- France is known for always giving 12 points to Armenia in Eurovision. They share excellent relations as it is said. * Iranball- Armenia has great number of Iranian tourists. Tourism prospers! Yay! Thanks, Iran. * Uruguayball- Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Cyprusball- Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other. * Lebanonball- Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country. Armenia loves Lebanon. * Georgiaball- Georgia and Armenia are neighboring countries and should maintain good relations. Although Georgiaball is disappointing, is not of helping against kebabs. * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * Sovietball/Russiaball-Big Brother is of watching Armenia. Armenia still a bit mad that Sovietball gif most of Armenian clay to Turkeyball, but knows better than to complain about it. Starting to wonder if Russia actually cares for him or just using him as a pawn though. * USAball - Support from the sunny California. In fact Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him, but has only started. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union. * Colombiaball- The flag is similar, but upside-down, and there's even a cityball in Colombia called Armenia * Assyriaball - Went through similar experiences with kebab. They are of good friends, as close as Armenia is with Greeceball. Platonic friends * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh without even knowing it. * Israelcube - Armeniaball has his own section in Jerusalemcube, but a love/hate relationship with Israelcube. They have a lot in common but often find themselves on opposing sides. * Kurdistanball- Kurdistan say he is of sorry for helping Turkeyball commit genocide. Armeniaball not accept apology yet, but is silently root for Kurdistanball in its rivalry with Turkeyball. * SPQRball - Old allies, who eventually turned Christian together. * Persiaball - Iranball's father. He and Armeniaball had their ups and downs. They were good friends when he was Parthiaball, but not so much when he became Sassanidball, at least at first. One reason Armeniaball became Christian was to distance himself from Sassanidball, and the two fought bloody battles when Sassanidball tried to convert Armeniaball to Zoroastrianism. But, they eventually learned to live peacefully, and in hindsight Armeniaball misses him because at least he treated Armeniaball better than kebab. * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though. Rivals * The two Kebab balls- Azerbaijanball and the Big Kebab; Turkeyball. Do I need to explain this? * Pakistanball - jerk is of the only country not recognizing Armenia. * Hungaryball - making of dirty dealings with Azerbaijanball, releaser of convicted Azeri murderer of Armenians Enemies *Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB!!! RECOGNIZE ARMENIAN GENOCIDE NOW!!! And most of all, RESTORE GLORIOUS CONSTANTINOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Provinceballs Or Marzballs, as Armenia calls them. These are his children, who have been with him through the ages. * Aragatsotnball - Can into the biggest mountain I have left. Has some Yazidiballs living with him. * Araratball - Named after my lost mountain *sniff*. Can into best views of it though. * Armavirball - Most religious one. Has my main church Etchmiadzin. * Erevanball - Capitalball and Marzball, started by Urartuball in 784 BC. 13th capital of Armeniaball. * Gegharkunikball - My beautiful lake! * Kotaykball - Has good beer, cool church and my last pagan temple. * Loriball - My beautiful daughter of the north. * Shirakball - Home of Gyumriball, my second biggest cityball. * Syunikball - World's longest tramway! * Tavushball - My beautiful north-east daughter. * Vayots Dzorball - Can into wine and archaeology. In that order. Gallery 1471833 678850002186882 4327498736050363991 n.jpg MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball cB9wDQF.png h1mESTl.jpg Recognized.png C5HzqzP.jpg|Flag colors can be of confusing. 1797542_638968449508371_290666089_n.jpg|Remembering the good old days. Urartuball Comic.png|Meeting his father Urartuball WAGkAGj.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath *100 Years Links * Facebook Page Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Homosex Removers Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Armenia Category:Former kebab removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:BBQ Category:Christian